When you have nothing to lose
by thegirlofevilness
Summary: Mikan Sakura is your average girl who somehow manages to befriend that one cold guy and eventually knows everything about him; yet, why is it she never knew about his friend, Miya(OC). Just like Natsume she's cold and he and Ruka seem to be very close to her too. Slowly, she finds out that Miya's coldness is simply because she fears losing anyone that's dear to her.full sum inside


Well since I'm pretty boreeed right now on I'm planing on writing a story.

Summary:

Mikan Sakura is your average girl who somehow manages to befriend that one cold guy and eventually knows everything about him; yet, why is it she never knew about his friend, Miya Just like Natsume she's cold and he and Ruka seem to be very close to her too. Slowly, she finds out that Miya's coldness is simply because she fears losing anyone that's dear to her, after all, it had already happened in the past.

Chapter 1 : The New Girl

It was a normal day at Alice Academy. The Sun was shinning brightly in the sky. It was a wonderful morning.

A brunette who had her hair tied up in two ponytails is running down the hall way while scolding and hitting herself in the head "Stupid! Stupid! Argh im gonna get late, kami please let the teacher be Narumi-sensei not Jinno-sensei" after like five minutes of running our brunette has reached her class room and as usual she greated her class a good morning with a cheerful smile on her face. Some students greeted her back and others just simply ignored her. After greeting her classmates her eyes wandered around the class room and stopped at a certain ravain haired girl who's busy with her another invention.

"Hotaru!" Brunette who's name is Mikan lunged herself to hug her beloved best friend who's name is Hotaru

BAKA! BAKA!

Mikan was attacked by none other than Hotaru by her most trusted invention Baka gun. Mikan was knocked out on floor and fell on her butt "itai! Mou, Hotaru you're so mean" She exclaimed while rubbing her sore butt while crying waterfall's.

"Don't get near me, you might infect me with your baka gems" Hotaru stated coldy while blowing the tip of her baka gun. Mikan just pouted and continued to cry. The whole class just sweatdroped and thanks to kami their home room teacher namely Narumi hasn't arrived yet.

Couple of minutes later Mikan gave up her sulking and went to her seat to greet her seatmates namely Natsume and Ruka. Well she was quite confused to see a girl who is off around her age was is sitting next to Ruka. She forced her pea sized brain to gain any memory of the said girl. Well the girl has raven hair which are tied in a single ponytail which will reach near her waist if she let it down, the color of her eyes are Hazel like hers but the girls are little lighter compared to hers and well she's wearing the same uniform as her and others. She just continued to stare at the girl.

As usual our beloved fire caster was having a nice nap, he has placed his feet's above the table and his whole face was covered by his favourate manga and while coming to our animal lover he's to busy in petting his rabbit named usagi. So the both haven't noticed our beloved brunette staring at their friend but the girl who mikan is staring at is getting pissed and annoyed at the same time. She reached her breaking point and said in a cold voice

"Didn't any one tell you that staring at someone is rude"

Hearing this Mikan snapped out of her daydreaming state and about to retort back but Narumi-sensei entered their classroom while wearing the same weird outfit consisted of a white shirt and pink skeany jeans with a pink skirt and greeted the classes room cheerfully

"Ohayou my little dumplinks" with a wide grin on his face. Hearing this the students growned, some students greeted him back and other just plainly ignored him.

"Okay students let's start with the todays lesson" with that said he continued his lesson.

'Narumi-sensei haven't said anything about the new girl, then does it mean she's an old student….?' Thought Mikan

Ding Dong Ding

As the bell rang Mr. Narumi dismissed the class and went back to the staff room. After Narumi left every student got up and hurried themselves to cafeteria.

Only five people are left in the classroom namely, the mystery girl, Natsume (who's still sleeping, he's such a sleepy head, isn't he?), Ruka (who's still busy with his usagi, uh-oh how long is he going to play with his rabbit, anyway?), Hotaru (who's busy with her other invention, we know that she loves inventing but keeping food aside is quite new), Mikan (who's waiting for her beloved best friend, how sweet..) and there's an awkward silence in between the five (well mikan is sitting next to hotaru now and is keeping her mouth shut because hotaru has threatened her by saying "say a single word and I'll not accompany you to the cafeteria" so she just have to wait until her friend finishes her precious work)

Ruka is the first one to broke the silence, he turned to Natsume and slightly nudged him. Natsume woke up and looked at ruka "Its the luch break, Natsume" Ruka said

"Hn" Natsume gave a slight nod

Then he turned to the mystery girl next to him and said

"Miya-chan?"

"Hn?" the mystery girl whose name is Miya replied

"Are you coming with us to the cafeteria?" Ruka asked

"Hn" the girl replied and followed the two boys who were making there way out.

**~Inside the Classroom~**

Mikan POV

I've been waiting for Hotaru to complete her work, so that we can both have lunch together.

Mou Hotaru is taking to long to finish her work. I thought sadly and pouted.

*sigh*... Im still quite confused about the new girl name and her identity who sits on my bench well literally not mine but Natsume's and Ruka's as well. I also noticed that Ruka has woken up Natsume from his long nap and was talking to the new girl.. Well I can't hear that clearly what they are talking about though. The new girl just nodded and all the three of them went out of the classroom together. I was getting curious who might that girl be.

Normal POV

Hotaru has just finished her new invention and looked at her best friend Mikan who's in the state of deep thought. She just glared at her best friend and...

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

four baka gun bullets are fired straight at our beloved brunette's head and she fell flat on her face in either way she just kissed the floor.

Mikan stood up and rubbed her sore face "Mou! Hotaru! Why did you hit me?" She exclaimed while big drops of flat salty tears started to fall from her eyes continuously.

"We're gonna get late" is all Hotaru's reply and left the classroom before Mikan could say anything. So, Mikan run after her to the cafeteria...

To be continued

So what do you think? Plz give me a reply to continue this story or not. :)))

I Have made some changes thanks to BlackMaskedBeauty.


End file.
